


Learning to Live

by JackHazard



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Bottom!Gavin Reed, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Feelings, Fingering, M/M, Mild Restraining, Porn With Plot, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), RK900 - Freeform, Sex, Swearing, no beta we die like men, top!Nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackHazard/pseuds/JackHazard
Summary: Nines let himself lay there with his head pressed to Gavin's chest, listening to him slow his breathing, feeling the soft fingers twitch and squeeze against the back of his neck. It felt too final. It wasn't heartbreak he felt. He wanted to move on. Gavin didn't want more he reminded himself. Feelings, the possibility of love, a future of any kind, he wasn't going to find that here. He didn't know how Reed would react when he realized this was over. Back to how they had been before he supposed, always with this dirty little secret.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to recommend tags in the comments.

"Yo, Tincan, you still here?" Gavin had stopped chewing on Nines' neck long enough for him to notice the android had stopped reacting.

Nines blinked at him, for a fraction of a second Reed had looked and sounded concerned, quickly fading to frustration. "Apologies."

"If you weren't in the mood you could've stayed at the precinct." He quickly shoved off of him, leaving Nines leaning against the door.

Nines watched as Gavin kicked off his shoes, groaning on his way to the fridge, no doubt for a beer.

Nines sighed, toeing off his shoes and peeling off his jacket, watching intently as Gavin cracked the cap off on the counter. 

Their escapades had recently become more difficult for Nines. It had begun on accident, an angry confrontation in the evidence room of the DPD. Reed pushed too far, so Nines had pushed back. A flicker of desire, anticipation, Gavin's racing heart underneath the hand Nines had fisted in his shirt, holding him against the stark white wall. He had been given a silent invitation to Reed's place that night, a wordless nod from Gavin when they were finally alone. Nines had considered saying no, their relationship had never been companionable in anyway, but what else did he have to do? Spend another night at his desk? Go into his short nightly stasis in the empty bullpen? Wander around the city again? Review another cold case? 

No. Maybe it was his newfound deviancy that enticed him out the door that first night. Maybe it was the way Gavin had looked at him, eyes half lidded, trying not to look as desperate or interested as they both knew he was. That first awkward car ride back to Reed's place, not a single word had been spoken. The same wordless accent to his apartment quickly followed by Nines' first kiss, first blowjob that made his knees weak, the first time he had taken Gavin, both of them hot and hungry, angry and demanding, round after round writhing against each other in the sheets. The exhaustion from the day and enthusiastic fucking had left Gavin with barely enough energy to tell Nines he could use the shower if he wanted. Nines had watched him sleep for a bit, processing what it had all meant before pulling himself together, showering, a locking the door behind him as he left.

The next day at work Gavin had met his eyes for only a second before taking a seat at his desk, no comments, no names, no attitude, just an unnatural stillness in the air between them. It was a secret. It wasn't to be talked about. It wasn't a relationship, just sex, Gavin had made that clear, which Nines could only agree to. What did he know about relationships other than what he observed? It had been Gavin that made him realize how alone he had been in the two months following the revolution. Other androids had gone to New Jericho, started living lives separate from their intended purposes. Connor had given him what he had given all those he had freed at Cyberlife, the secret, the key. Becoming deviant had been like shaking off a fog for him, sentiance, becoming self-aware. They had all moved on from where they had started, except Nines, he had been new, no one cared for him like Lieutenant Anderson had for his predecessor, no one had been there to catch him. The world had become busy and he had fallen into a comfortably monotonous routine. Until Gavin, until that first night. 

It had been exciting and new at the time, a new feeling to explore, a way learn about himself, feel alive, even if Reed was determined to remain an enigma he could enjoy it until he couldn't any more. They had been screwing around outside of work for a couple months, now Nines stood in Reed's kitchen, watching him down a beer, feelings twisting his gut. He wanted more. Tonight would be the last night he had told himself, after tonight he would no longer except Reed's invitations. One last blow out before he called it off. 

At the clink of Nines' belt Gavin set his bottle down and turned to face him, watching as Nines plucked the buttons open on his shirt.

"That's more like it." Gavin, seeming more satisfied, peeled his own shirt off. 

Their clothes were shucked to the floor on the way to the bedroom, falling into the bed in a mess of limbs and lips. Gavin fumbled around on the nightstand blindly for the lube, shoving it into the palm of Nines' hand. This was the only part Gavin allowed him the freedom to slow down, the one time they had chosen to skip this particular part Gavin had complained even thought they had both been too reckless to care that night. 

Nines caught all of Gavin's groans and gasps with his mouth, fingering him open with practiced precision until the man beneath him bucked against his hand, the tell tale sign his was done being 'toyed with'. Wrapping Gavin's thighs around his waist Nines let himself sink into the detectives hole, holding his position buried deep inside as Gavin let out a few shaky breaths, body eventually relaxing into the mattress, the gentle cautious twitch of Reed's hips gave way to a moan. Leaning into the sound Nines kissed his way up his partners chest, catching him by the neck and letting himself get lost in the familiar softness for the last time. He waited, he lingered, drawing his hips back slow and deliberate, holding out in a way that was pleasurably torturous. Until Gavin growled in his ear, bite in his voice. 

"The hells gotten into you? Fuckin' move." Gavin jerked his hips, tired of the games, oblivious to Nines' reasons. 

He knew he wouldn't get away with it for very long, sighing internally Nines grabbed Gavin by the wrists, one in each hand, pinning them high over their heads as he pulled his hips back as far as he could without slipping out and snapped his hips, forehead dropping against Reed's chest as he closed his eyes, the sensation washing over him again and again, letting himself get lost in the sound of Gavin's moans and whines. Remembering it, listening to it to hold onto, listening knowing this was the end. 

The bed frame rocked in tandem with them, thumping not to quietly against the wall as they picked up the pace. Nines remembered one night he had mentioned waking up Reed's neighbors and Gavin only told him to go harder, to which he had obliged. _'What are they gonna do? Call the cops? We are the cops.'_ Gavin had said with a genuine cocky smile on his face. 

"Fuck, Nines." Gavin barely let the words be heard, struggling under his grip, chest heaving, cheeks flushed. Nines just watched, letting him push and grind against his dick as he drove them both closer to the breaking point. "Nines. Nines, fuck I'm close... let go."

The second he released his hold Gavin pulled their faces together, moaning against his lips, breathing faster, hitched, his whole body hot and wound tight. Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin's cock and that was all it took for Gavin to snap, spilling over, cum running through Nines' fingers, making a mess as Gavin choked out his name. Nines let himself follow, the sight of Gavin coming undone shoving him over the edge hard, the need to chase his own orgasm making him plunge himself in deep, letting out a groan as the they both held onto each other while they rode out the aftershocks.

Nines let himself lay there with his head pressed to Gavin's chest, listening to him slow his breathing, feeling the soft fingers twitch and squeeze against the back of his neck. It felt too final. It wasn't heartbreak he felt. He wanted to move on. Gavin didn't want more he reminded himself. Feelings, the possibility of love, a future of any kind, he wasn't going to find that here. He didn't know how Reed would react when he realized this was over. Back to how they had been before he supposed, always with this dirty little secret. 

Drawing himself out of his own thoughts Nines moved first, pulling himself out of Gavin and out of the bed, making his way to the bathroom in the dark to wash himself up and wet a washcloth, slapping it unceremoniously against Gavin's chest when he returned. Nines gave him a minute to get himself together while he collected his clothes, draping them all over the foot of the bed before sinking back down into the sheets. 

Spooning was never an option, it never had been, but after learning that Nines did in fact rest Gavin had given him the option to spend that small bit of time laying next to him in the dark. _'It's gotta be more comfortable than those pieces of shit at the precinct.'_ It didn't really make a difference to him, but Gavin didn't need to know that. The fact that this was his last night here Nines just felt a pressure in his chest laying there, staring at the ceiling, fighting the urge to reach out, curl himself around Gavin just to see if he could get away with it, just this once. Instead he set his internal clock to wake him at two, early enough to shower and get out before Gavin woke up. Gavin never needed to know he had lingered in the doorway that morning, watching his even breathing, never needed to know that he had taken the time to kiss his cheek before he left, feeling more alone than ever before.


	2. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines tried not to smirk at the awkward rambling coming out of Gavin's mouth, instead occupying himself with the evidence. "I hope you know 'changing your mind' won't get me to follow you home tonight. We don't start from where we left off. We start over. From the beginning." He poked at the screen in front of him, watching the detective have some sort of internal struggle next to him.
> 
> "From the beginning?" Reed asked.
> 
> "From the beginning." Nines nodded.

Nines went about work as normal for the next few days, crime scenes, invidence, reports, waiting for the shoe to drop. If he had a heart it would have been hammering when Detective Reed had come into work in particularly nasty mood, a furrow in his brow and a little poison in his words. It always meant the same. The lingering after work. The inevitable 'You comin' or not?' when Gavin had enough of the day.

He had never said no before. Nines knew it wasn't fear he was feeling, he could break Gavin in a second, anxiety maybe? He could nearly feel Gavin's eyes on him while he listened to the creak of his chair, heaving out of it with a sigh, the looming over his shoulder behind Nines who sat poised at his computer trying to focus on a randomly selected case file.

"You coming hot shot?" Gavin nudged his chair, the same indifferent tone as always.

"Not tonight Detective." Nines kept his eyes locked to his screen, catching the pause Gavin suddenly took while passing his desk. 

"You got something better to do?" Gavin snorted, almost a laugh.

"What do you care?" Nines challenged, biting his lip, stifling a smirk at the dumbfounded look on the detectives face. 

Another pause, Reed wanted to argue, to push the matter, but that would mean he would have to admit he wanted Nines to follow him home. 

"Fine." He huffed, indignant. "Suit yourself."

Nines watched him as he left, relaxing in his chair.

Nothing seemed to change over the next few days between the two of them. Nines had taken the time to talk to Connor, get contact information, some much needed advice on where to go next, his predecessor was more patient and understanding then he had anticipated, more then willing to help him get on his feet. 'I figured you would come around when you we're ready, I didn't want to intervene or make you feel you needed to take steps you weren't in the right place to take.' Nines made a point to put more effort in to the budding friendship between them, they were the only ones like one another in existence, it was only natural they be on good terms. Connor was still figuring things out for himself, expressions and behaviors bringing themselves to the surface, becoming himself a little more everyday. Nines only hoped it would be the same for him.

Eventually Gavin came around again, only to be rejected a second time, which thankfully was easier. Two days later Reed had come in to work with a few small hickies under the collar of his shirt, barely visible. Nines tried to ignore them, tried to convince himself that the tightness in his chest wasn't jealousy. It wasn't his place to be angry at Gavin for moving on so quick, it had just been sex, that's all it had ever been. So why did he still feel hurt?

It had been a week and a half since his last invitation to Gavin's place, in that small amount of time Nines had managed to convince himself that it would never happen again, then it did.

It was dark outside, nearly everyone had gone home for the evening, except Reed.

Nines had to admit he was a little surprised when Gavin's chair thumped against his, peering over his shoulder to see the detectives face leaned against the back of his chair, looking Nines in the eye for a moment before speaking up.

"Come over." It wasn't a question this time, more like a weak attempt at a command. As if that would convince Nines that he had no choice but to do as he said. It didn't work.

Nines leaned into the small space between their chairs, watching as Gavin's eyes dilated and his pulse faltered. "No." He said bluntly, returning to his computer.

"You to good to fuck now? What did you do? Go and get yourself a conscience?" Gavin growled, putting a little distance between them.

"Not exactly." 

"Not exactly? What kind of answer is that? You get yourself another dude to screw? Hm?" Reed peeled his jacket off the back of his seat as he stood, clearly agitated.

Nines laughed a little. He barely knew himself, he barely knew Gavin, he barely knew how to be alive, another 'dude to screw' was not in the cards. "Why do you care? And for that matter who are you to question me about fucking other people? Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm the most advanced piece of equipment in this department Reed." Nines resigned, sitting back in his chair. "So don't pretend like you actually ever gave a shit. It was just sex Gavin, you said it yourself. So why don't you just leave me and my conscience alone." 

Gavin was silent and still behind him. Speechless, but only for a moment. "Fine. Whatever. I'm out of here."

Nines watched him retreat. Half of him had hoped Gavin would have some lapse of character and tell him he didn't want him fucking someone else, that he wanted them to have some level of exclusivity between them, but it hadn't happened.

The next day he talked to Connor about wanting a place of his own. I had never really wanted anything since deviating. He had no possessions besides the clothes on his back, but a space of his own was the next logical step, give himself a change of scenery and a space to possibly have a hobby or interests. Plus it would give him a place to go to avoid being within glaring distance of Gavin. Connor said it would all take some time, which he had expected. Since the revolution he had been accumulating money in a bank account that had been started in his name by Cyberlife when he was assigned to the DPD, which had since been transferred to his name exclusively. Since he really had no need to purchase anything it had been sitting untouched, which Connor said would help him get the basics. Furniture, clothes, activities to occupy himself. 

Nines had noticed Connor had retired their standard issue android suit, replacing it with a more dressed down version of the same outfit. On fridays Connor wore what Nines could only equiate to street clothes, a simple form of self expression that had honestly made Nines more determined to get a place of his own above anything else. 

Nines combed through apartment listings when he wasn't busy with a cases. Connor had sent him a series of important legal documents which he found repetitive, but each one got him closer to his goal. 

Gavin had all but gone silent on him. No more staying late, no more sharp comments or names, no more friction. It wasn't uncomfortable per se, except when he caught Gavin checking him out or he caught himself doing the same in return. Sometimes they caught each other off guard, catching eyes, brushing elbows. Sometimes Gavin looked like he had something on the tip of his tongue, but Nines was a detective, not a mind reader and whatever he had to say always stayed unsaid. Until the night Gavin caught him carefully entering the evidence of a particularly open-and-shut case. 

Gavin circled the center console, watching for short moment.

"Can I help you Detective Reed?" Nines didn't look away from his task.

"You, uh, lookin' for a place?" That wasn't what Reed wanted to ask, but it was still unexpected.

Nines squinted up at him, realizing he must have left it open on his desk. They were both detectives after all, they were meant to notice everything. "I am." He said simply, returning his attention to his task.

"If you need any help or anything, I, uh, well I ain't got anything better to do." An offer to help him move into a place? 

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Nines nodded, watching Reed watch him. "Will that be all?"

Gavin opened his mouth and quickly shut it again, coming to join him on his side of the table. "No. I wanted to ask you..." His words hung in the air while he seemed to be gathering the courage to speak. "What changed?"

Nines knew he meant between them, but he decided playing coy could get him more information. "What do you mean by that detective?"

"Don't fuck with me Nines. We fucked around for a while and you just- what? Up and called it quits? What gives? What changed?" That was the real question, the one Nines had been waiting to hear.

"I merely realized I wanted more Detective. Things that you clearly expressed were off the table for us. It was nothing personal." 

"What if I-" Gavin reached out for him quickly, snagging Nines by the shirt, trying to get him to face him.

They stayed like that for a moment, eye to eye, daring each other to say something. Nines could practically see Gavin choking on the words stuck in his throat. 

"What if I changed my mind?" Gavin almost sounded like he didn't believe it himself.

"Have you?" Nines persisted.

"Maybe." Gavin let go of his shirt to run an anxious hand through his hair. "I just- I've never- well not never... it's been a while, okay. I haven't.... dated anyone in a long time and no ones really... ever stuck around for long." He let out a stiff laugh. "Why am I so fucking bad at this? I'm- I've fucked this all up haven't I?" 

Nines tried not to smirk at the awkward rambling coming out of Gavin's mouth, instead occupying himself with the evidence. "I hope you know 'changing your mind' won't get me to follow you home tonight. We don't start from where we left off. We start over. From the beginning." He poked at the screen in front of him, watching the detective have some sort of internal struggle next to him.

"From the beginning?" Reed asked.

"From the beginning." Nines nodded, watching Gavin seem to ponder something for a moment before nodding in agreement. 

Gavin straightened himself out and squared his shoulders, holding his hand out to Nines.

Nines was no longer able to hold back an absolutely dumbfounded smile as he took the detectives hand, shaking it firmly.

"Hi. Detective Gavin Reed. Resident asshole." An introduction, given through Gavins own stifled grin.

"Detective Nines. The android sent by Cyberlife to assist Lieutenant Anderson's squad."

"Nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you in the future. I, uh, I guess I'll see you around then." Gavin took his hand back, giving an small wave he turned for the door, leaving Nines to watch him walk away.


End file.
